I'm Moving On
by froosespeaker
Summary: Yami Bakura may have changed since Battle City... but he knows everyone either hates him or fears him. He can see it in their eyes. So he's decided to leave... forever.


I, most unfortunately, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, this song, ect. Although... I think I may have accidentally skipped some of the song... Oops. It's "Moving On" by Rascal Flatts, a very good song, I might add.

* * *

**I'm ****Moving**** On**

The day was humid and dark. It was not hot like a summer day, but more of the temperature of spring. But no, it was not spring, summer, or winter, it was a fall day. Dead, but colorful, leaves laid on the ground sometimes being blown a few feet by the breeze. The sun was smothered by dark rain clouds so no one could see the sun. The dark clouds stretched as far as the eye could see in the city of Domino Japan.

Trees with hardly any leaves loomed over the dirt path of Domino Park that gloomy afternoon. Or, at least, gloomy for a certain white-haired tomb-robber.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_

_Finally__ content with a past I regret_

Bakura sat on a bench, lost in his own thoughts. His head was in his left hand and he clutched his long white hair. His attire consisted of formal black pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a jacket like Ryou's school one but it was black instead of blue. The Millennium Ring was held tightly in his right hand.

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

You might wonder how Bakura could have his own body and the ring. It's a reasonable question so please don't feel stupid if you are at the moment.

It had all started after Yami Yugi had defeated Zork. Shadi had appeared to Yugi again and had given him a special spell book.

**Flashback**

"What is this?" The Pharaoh's hikari asked as Shadi handed him the large book.

"A thank you." He replied. "You may find this useful." And thus, the mysterious man disappeared.

A transparent Yami Yugi looked over the small boy's shoulder as Yugi flipped through the pages. He stopped after seeing an image that caught his eye. It was a soul leaving a body.

"Yugi," the darkness stated in perplexed shock, "this book can tell us how to give me a body of my own."

**End Flashback **

The group also agreed that the other two yamis should be given bodies as well, since they weren't going away and it put lots of strain on their hikaris. The ritual had happened a few months before Bakura began to abuse Ryou, to unleash his anger on his almost-lover after a one-night stand with a whore off the street. Ryou had found out and began to argue. Bakura was drunk and hit the hikari. It continued for months afterward.

The other problem was… Bakura wasn't aging. But neither was Yami Yugi. Ryou had just had his twentieth birthday (though he still looked almost the same as he had when he was fifteen). But Yugi (who looked like he actually hit puberty) was already married to Tea. They were already in their twenties, but the yamis looked like they were starting high school.

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long__I'm __movin__' on_

Next to Bakura on the bench was a gym bag, which held a few pairs of clothes, a small pack of peanut butter and crackers, and a picture of Bakura, his hikari, and his hikari's friends, Malik and Marik. He never felt that he would ever be able to call them his own.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_

_Each__ one is different but they're always the same_

Bakura looked up as he fingered with the Millennium Item. He had long since given up on collecting all of them. He nodded to himself and realized what he had to do… though it would be the hardest thing he would ever do in his un-life.

He stood and picked up his bag which he slung over his right shoulder. Bakura looked up at the sky. 'Let it rain.' He thought as he walked slowly, not having to think of where he was going. He had been on this path so many times he didn't have to pay attention to where he was going. 'Just let it all pour down upon me. It would fit my mood _perfectly_.' He wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Finally, the 5,000 year-old spirit exited the park and entered the traffic of the sidewalk. He walked onward being careful not to bump into anyone out of habit. He had been a thief after all, he never had wanted attention and he didn't want any now. If he had any superpower he wouldn't hesitate to say "invisibility".

He stopped at the corner of the street standing next to an old woman and what looked like her child. The little girl couldn't have been any older than five. She had the biggest blue eyes you would ever see and she had short curly blond hair. She looked up at him and he tried his best to smile at her. She reluctantly tried to smile back at him. The little girl didn't even know him but she was clearly nervous around him. 'Just like all the others…' Bakura thought sadly as he bowed his head and crossed the street when the "walk sign" blinked on.

_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it_

_They'll__ never allow me to change_

Finally, it began to rain. It felt like a summer shower to the spirit as he trudged on while other pedestrians brought out their umbrellas or moved indoors. Yami Bakura couldn't see why though. It felt nice to him.

He walked a few blocks more until he felt his stomach rumble. He looked at his watch. It was 6:01. He shrugged and searched for a place to eat. He had some cash in his pocket, and all he'd have would be a coffee.

The white-haired man had to go down another block to find a small inexpensive café. The rain was coming down even harder now. Distant thunder could be heard as he opened the door and headed inside.

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm __movin__' on_

It was dimly lit but he didn't really take notice. He found a booth next to the window and took off his jacket before having a seat. He stared out of the window lost in his own day dreaming s before…

"Hi, my name is Kyley. I'll be helping you out today." Bakura turned at the sound of the flustered girl's voice. He hid his surprise at seeing her. She couldn't have been older than seventeen. She had stringy (but messy) red hair, a rather sickly-looking complexion, and appeared to be pregnant. The girl, Kyley, took a small notebook and pen out of her apron pocket. "Our specials are---"

"No need, errrr… Kyley. I'll just take coffee." He said.

"What kind?"

"I like any kind of coffee, what would you recommend?" She looked taken aback at being asked something like that.

"Oh, um, I personally like Hazelnut." She replied.

"Okay," Bakura nodded, a plan he wasn't sure if he liked entering his mind, "I'll take two of those."

Kyley nodded and walked away from the table scribbling the order down as she did. Unfortunately, at that moment a couple rose from the table and the man didn't look before he stood up and Kyley was too busy writing the order down she didn't see him. Yami Bakura was just about to yell, "Watch out" but it was too late. Kyley rammed straight into him and fell over. Bakura let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding when she didn't land on her stomach.

The man, who had his back turned at the time off the incident turned around in a fury. Apparently, Kyley had caught him at a bad time.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid girl!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to where the whole restaurant went silent. The man shook his head and growled under his breath before stepping past the girl still on the floor. The woman who had been with the angry man ran past Kyley to catch up with him.

Kyley seemed to be trying her hardest to fight back tears as she got up and practically ran out of Bakura's sight.

A few minutes later Kyley returned with two mugs of hot coffee. Her eyes were red and her voice was choked.

"Here you go, sir." She placed the mugs in front of him before wiping her eyes trying to make herself seem calm and collected. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, give yourself a break. Ra, I didn't know anyone besides my old boyfriend that worked that much." Bakura said motioning toward the seat across from him. "And have the coffee.it was the reason I ordered the second one. My treat. Stupid idea, but---"

Kyley smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "I think I have some time." She interrupted. "Thank you." And, very gratefully, she sat across from him before taking a sip of the steaming beverage. "I'm Kyley Robinson. How about you?"

"Bakura. Just Bakura." Kyley nodded.

"That's a nice name." She commented. "I'm looking for a really good boy's name. Do you know any interesting ones?"

"Um," Bakura thought awkwardly, "I guess I know a few. I know Malik, Marik, Ryou---" He stopped there as if he were interrupted. It hurt to say those names.

Kyley seemed to realize something was wrong. "Are you okay, Bakura?"

Bakura felt like he couldn't answer, his breath caught in his throat. He could hardly breathe.

"Bakura?" She asked again. "I'm _so_ sorry if I did something wrong."

"No." He muttered bitterly, looking up at her. "It wasn't you. It's just… they were the names of old acquaintances…"

_I'm moving__ on_

_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me _

"Oh." Is all she could say. "I had a lot of good friends too. We were really close… but then, I started doing such bad things, I had really bad issues back then… We haven't spoken in four months."

"I'm sorry." He said, and he truly meant it.

"Tch, don't be." She sighed, taking another sip. It wasn't because of you that I ended up the way I am."

"What do your parents say?"

"I haven't spoken to them in two months. They wanted me to abort but I strongly disapprove. It was my fault so I'm taking responsibility. My father hates me, but my mother has left a couple of messages." Kyley stared at her drink as if she were talking to it. "My little sister, Kassie, doesn't understand, and the father of this little boy… he abandoned me the moment I told him. I'm supporting myself on minimum wage because I didn't finish high school; I had to drop out. I just want to get through this."

'Perhaps we aren't so different.' Bakura thought as he listened to the young girl's worries. He didn't say it aloud, however. He still had at least some of his pride to not be comparing himself to the girl.

_And I know __there's no guarantees__, but I'm not alone_

_There comes a time in everyone's life__…_

"At first, I didn't have friends," But Bakura's plans changed and he found himself highly surprised that he was now talking, "I had done so many bad things in my past." Kyley looked up at him to listen. "I was abusive, sadistic, evil, the list goes on and on. I've had so much blood on my hands I am astonished they aren't stained. But in my mind I can still feel it, and I can still hear the screams of the innocent. I don't want to be that way anymore. I became decent to the people who had been whimpering in my presence, maybe even kind. But every time I looked into their eyes I saw fear, sadness, and anger, and I hate it." He gulped as he clenched his right fist and clutched his head with his left. "If I had one wish, just one, I'd wish that I could take it all back, just start over."

"As do I." Kyley replied. It was silent for a few minutes before a voice rang out.

"Kyley! Your twenty is up!" Kyley wiped the tears from her eyes and stood.

"Thank you, Bakura. I have to get back to work, but hopefully our paths will cross again." Kyley smiled at him and he returned the gesture. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He repeated, his voice hollow of any emotion now.

Kyley left the table and Bakura stood and pulled the equivalent of an American fifty dollar bill from his pocket and left it on the table. He then grabbed his things and left.

Kyley came back to the table after forgetting that he needed to pay. He wasn't there. She picked up the money and felt like she would cry. 'Bakura... that's a really nice name...' She thought.

It was raining hard outside now and the crimson-eyed yami ran as he checked his watch. It was 6:47. He turned the corner and finally went down the stairs and ran to the ticket booth to catch his train.

"One ticket to Tokyo." He said shoving a ten-dollar bill through the hole in the glass. The old man on the other side handed him his change and his ticket.

Bakura ran through the subway and found the right train. He was right on time as he boarded. He was panting as he looked for a seat. It wasn't that crowded so he slipped into a seat.

He wished he didn't have to go. But he knew it was for the best and everyone would be happier this way.

'Everyone… but you.' Said a nasty little voice in the back of his head. He growled and ignored it as he stared outside.

After a few minutes he took Millennium Ring out and began to fiddle with it. Suddenly a memory came to his mind.

**Flashback**

He was in darkness, but he couldn't remember why. He tried to remember what had happened but his memories were slipping away the longer he tried to hold on to them. It was like trying to hold water. Then… there was nothing. No memory what-so-ever. He had nothing to hold onto but the darkness and a feeling of hatred. He hated something… no, he hated someone…

He gasped as terrible pain shot through his whole body. He began to scream as he lie there, screaming, for five thousand years. But he didn't know how long it had been.

And then there was light, and the pain was gone. He began to laugh. Bitterly laugh. The pain was gone but his connection with the darkness and hatred was still with him.

**End Flashback**

Bakura shuddered from those memories as the train began to move.

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

He sighed as the train picked up speed. He took out the picture of everyone from his bag. Everyone was smiling… but him. Even Yami Yugi and Malik were smiling.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

"I just wish they would forgive me." Murmured Bakura, crumpling the picture in his fist, as he stared longingly out the window. "I wish I were home."

"Then why aren't you?" Came a familiar voice.

Yami Bakura jumped, eyes widening in shock and was completely shocked to find that Ryou stood there.

"Please come home." Ryou spoke. "I do love you. Kura, things might be tough, but you're not alone." He added quietly.

"How did you know I was here?" Yami Bakura asked, wiping away tears.

"You always come home after a couple of hours. You've been gone for seven." He nearly whispered. "I was worried and noticed your things were gone. I called Malik up but he nor Marik knew where you were. We thought you might've run away. We checked the airport but you weren't there. We split up and I thought you might go to the subway. But first, I thought you might have stopped somewhere cause you hadn't eaten before you left." Ryou sat down next to Bakura as he said this, tears overflowing his still-innocent chocolate brown eyes. "I dashed inside the third restaurant, almost ready to cry. A waitress thought I was you… so I asked where you went." His lip quivered. "Thank Ra you're alright… I don't' know what I'd do without you."

"Shh… Ryou…" Bakura rubbed his hikari's back tenderly, a small smile creeping onto his face despite the circumstances. So he _was_ loved… "Come on, man. Next stop, let's get off." Bakura whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Bakura felt the first tears since his own family had died thousands of years ago creep into his eyes. He bit his lip, looking down in shame and anger at his own foolish emotions. Ryou, however, didn't think they were foolish as he embraced his dark lovingly. The stop came and they got out.

'Everyone may change as we grow older.' Bakura thought as they waited for the bus to take them home. 'But I know that Ryou, and even Malik and Marik, my friends… they will always love me.'

_Maybe forgiveness will find me som__ewhere down this road_

_I'm moving on_

_I'm moving__ on_

_I'm moving on...  
_

* * *

Whoot! Reviews please! _  
_


End file.
